


Boyfriends

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, AtsuHina, Boys Kissing, College AU, Confessions, Confusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Shyness, Twins, Two Atsumu's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Atsumu and Shoyo are dating. They are the most known couple on campus, but how did they even start dating...well...you will see.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirl927](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fangirl927).



> In celebration of hitting 500 and 600 followers on twitter! This is the gift to the winner of my twitter event! (post: https://twitter.com/yv_nana/status/1253687612197527554?s=20 )
> 
> Thank you for participating and letting me write to your idea! I hope you can enjoy this update and like how I interpreted it!
> 
> Everyone else please enjoy this update as well!

Atsumu and Shoyo began dating about three months ago. Since then things couldn’t have gone better for them. Still on cloud nine, they enjoyed their college life with all its hardships and privileges. Happy and overly lovey-dovey, they didn’t hold back to show their affection for each other. Especially Atsumu. While he may not have been the first to make a move, he surely made up for it now, by carrying Shoyo on his hands – even literally if the occasion allowed it.

Three months full of things they had experienced for the first time together. First dates, first time holding hands, first kisses as well as their first time. Clumsy and short, but just as cute and sweet as it had been, Atsumu and Shoyo had become the hot topic of campus.

But three months ago, neither of them could have had a clue, things would have turned out like this.

* * *

Three months ago

Atsumu was working part time at a small book shop close to campus. Aside his passion for volleyball, he had always loved books. The smell and the grip, no online device could compare to it. Therefore, the job at the shop was the ideal place for him. He enjoyed the contact to his customers, the working hours matched well with his classes and volleyball practice, and he had the benefit of receiving price reductions for the books he bought as an employee. It was perfect.

And while his appearance of the smart, handsome, tall, glasses wearing guy brought more customers to the shop, the owner was also pleased with Atsumu.

The only one suffering from it was Kiyoomi, who was actually the main reason Atsumu had found out about the job, since he was already working here. Casually having mentioned that the shop he was working at was looking for a new help after they finished their volleyball practice, Kiyoomi regretted it the second he had said it, when Atsumu came asking him if he could give it a try.

Of course, Atsumu was immediately accepted and since then Kiyoomi had to deal with him not only during their practice but also at his part time job.

Putting away a bunch of new books, he glared at Atsumu when the blond boy send of another group of girls who came in buying books just to see Atsumu.

“Don’t you feel bad for them?”

Kiyoomi hissed behind his mask, while he put back some books.

Shutting the door behind them as the girls walked away, he turned around to him.

“Why? The books were a great choice. I don’ think they will regret having bought them.”

Rolling his eyes, Kiyoomi gave up. While Atsumu may have had the looks and the brains, he certainly was dense to notice the girl’s intentions, unless they would have yelled it straight into his face.

Getting back to work, Atsumu continued his tasks while Kiyoomi really felt bad for the girls but as much as he did, he couldn’t care less.

* * *

Shoyo Hinata, a first-year college newbie who swore himself to focus on college and not on anything else, sadly fell into Atsumu Miya’s trap of good looks, charming smiles and his overall handsome appearance as well.

Having watched him for a few days shyly and from a safe distance, it was almost painful for Shoyo’s upper-classmates and friends, Kotaro and Keiji, who started dating each other ever since high-school, to watch his friend.

Sighing behind him as they stood outside the shop, hidden behind the shop window, Kotaro frowned.

“Why don’t you just walk inside and say ‘Hi’? He won’t eat you.”

Hitting against his shoulder, Keiji shook his head, when he pointed to Shoyo’s red ears and his body, which was shivering like a leave in the wind.

Cleaning his throat, Kotaro readjusted his words. “Don’t you need that one book from your literature class? Go in and ask if this shop has it and start talking to him. You have been stalking him for weeks now! Don’t you think you should take your chance? You want him to be your boyfriend, right? Then just ask him out.”

Keiji again hit his boyfriend, rolling his eyes at him. “Just because you jumped me with that question, and I was stupid enough to have said yes, doesn’t mean Shoyo will have the same luck! Stop getting his hopes up, idiot and be a little more sensitive.” 

Rubbing the spot Keiji just hit him, Kotaro sulked playfully when he turned to Shoyo apologetic.

“Sorry, but really...you have nothing to lose. If he says no, you can move on and nothing will change but at least you will have an answer to your feelings. If he says yes, then fine. It is really that simple. He doesn’t seem to put much thought into it, and he is nice to boys and girls, he might swing the same way we do.”

Keiji wanted to scold Kotaro again, for how simple his mind worked, still impressed that he ended up sticking with him for so long already. He must really love him or else he would not be able to deal with him, when Shoyo interrupted Keiji, before he could even say something back to Kotaro.

Turning around to his friends, Shoyo held on to his bag, wearing it cross body, he beamed at them determined.

Kotaro was right. For too long had Shoyo been watching Atsumu from a distance. He had nothing to lose at this point and even if he rejected him, he was at least brave enough to ask.

“Kotaro-san is right. I can do it!”

Shoyo started when his stomach began acting up and he clutched both his hands to his lips.

Muttering behind them, Keiji and Kotaro who were almost excited to see Shoyo make up his mind, let out a soft sigh, when he stepped behind him patting his back.

“Maybe...maybe tomorrow...” Shoyo managed to say, when the other two nodded, accompanying him as they walked away from the shop.

* * *

Inside the shop, Atsumu just put away some books near the shop window when he noticed the three outside. His gaze stuck to the smallest one, he couldn’t take his eyes away form him, noticing that he suddenly seemed to look pale, when just a second ago, he seemed so excited.

Curious, he stumbled closer to the windowpane when he watched him walk away. His eyes fixed on him, he didn’t hear Kiyoomi call for him, until he stood behind him and coughed provoking.

Jumping up, he turned around to him, slightly flustered and surprised himself to have been so focused on the boy.

Shaking his head, Kiyoomi shoved a bundle of books into Atsumu’s hands, rolling his eyes.

“If you want to stare out of the window, fine, but do that in your free time, we got work to do. Also, this boy kept watching you for a while now. Sort of makes me sad to see you notice him only just now. Now help me put those away, please.” He gave him a brief glare, then turned away to take care of the own bundle of books he had prepared to put away himself.

Still deep in thoughts, even more now after hearing Omi-kun’s words, Atsumu returned to follow his tasks, although he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy. He never noticed him up until today but somehow, he had something on him that made him not want to look away.

* * *

A few days had gone by and the boy didn’t show up. Atsumu was almost looking forward to meet him again and ask him if he is feeling better, but no matter how often he had looked out of the window, he never showed up and after five days with no sight of him, he wondered if he would ever see him again.

Another day had gone by and Atsumu was just cleaning up the shop alone after Kiyoomi had already left, when his brother came by to pick him up.

“Oi, Tsumu. Still not done. If you take longer, we will be late for the movie.”

Atsumu was just switching off all the computers when he shook his head, snorting back at his brother.

“I know, I know. I got it. I have to put away a few more things and wait until those are turned off. You can wait outside. I will try to make this quick.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Osamu fixed his black cap when he walked outside. “Kay, but hurry up.”

Clicking his tongue at his brother, Atsumu watched him shut the door behind him, when he got the last few things done.

* * *

Shoyo had avoided coming here the past five days to make up his mind. Today, he swore he would confess to him.

He was just on his way to the shop, when he saw Atsumu leave the shop to close it, Shoyo assumed. Stopping his steps for a moment, he took a deep breath. This was his chance.

Clenching his fists, he nodded at himself and ran towards the shop, to stop in front of him. Taking the other one by surprise, Shoyo bowed his body in a 90-degree angle to greet him.

“I am sorry to surprise you like this, but I am Shoyo Hinata and I wanted to talk to you, Atsumu Miya-san!”

Shoyo almost yelled when he lifted his head to meet his eyes. It was the first time he had said his full name after he heard it from the girls who came out from the shop countless times. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat Shoyo tried to hide his nervousness while his cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

“I...I...I know you might not know who I am...and ....and I am sorry but I have been watching you for a while now...” He admitted when he realised how bad that sounded, getting more troubled since nothing what he wanted to say, popped up in his head now that he was in front of the real one.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean it like this...” He shut his eyes, shaking his head, his wavy ginger curls falling into his face, he let out a deep sigh.

“I am admiring you for a long time already, Atsumu-san. I think you are really amazing! I know I am still just a stranger, but...I ...” Shoyo noticed how his pulse had become dangerously fast, his palms sweaty and all he wanted was to run away. Yet it was too late. There was no turning back now.

Arching forward he bowed again, yelling again at the same time when the door behind them opened.

“Atsumu-san please go out with me!”

Shoyo panted, lifting his head again, when he suddenly saw two Atsumu’s in front of him. Stumbling back, he shook his head, lifting his hands to rub his eyes, when one of them was smiling at him softly.

Looking back and forth between them, Shoyo thought he was seeing things. When the one wearing a black cap, smiled amused while the other seemed just as embarrassed as Shoyo must have looked like when their eyes met.

“Uhm...nice to meet you Shoyo-kun, but...” Osamu bumped the back of his hand against Atsumu’s chest who stood next to him. “...I think you got the wrong person. I am Osamu Miya...I am Atsumu’s twin brother.”

He explained when Shoyo’s heart froze and he noticed his jaw falling down staring at the two of them.

Flustered to see the boy again and to what he just said, Atsumu turned to his brother, only having heard the main question which Shoyo had asked. Telling Osamu with his stare to go and leave them alone, so he could talk to him.

“Samu!?”

Laughing amused, Osamu turned to Shoyo before he looked back at his brother, patting his back.

“Well, guess, this means I will have to watch the movie by myself. Now I feel sort of sad he didn’t ask me out, Tsumu.”

Shivering nervously Shoyo wanted to vanish into thin air. His ears had turned so red, he was sure he’d made a great lightbulb by now when Osamu patted on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, my brother seems to like you already, if he wants to shoo me away. I am rooting for you, Shoyo-kun.”

Glaring at him, Atsumu hissed. “Osamu! Leave!”

Chuckling, Osamu let his hands vanish into the pockets of his coat, leaving as he was told.

Once it was only the two of them, Atsumu let out a relieved sigh, when he turned to Shoyo who was still frozen in embarrassment for not having noticed the difference between them, although it would have been hard for anyone who met them for the first time.

Nervously, Atsumu brushed through his light blond hair, smiling a little shy.

“Shoyo-kun was it right? Are you okay?”

Startled to have him call his name for the first time, Shoyo jerked up meeting his eyes, when his cheeks turn even redder, he nodded his head.

“Uhm...yeah...I am...I am okay...I am sorry!“ Shoyo was too embarrassed to face him but when he wanted to turn on his heels to run away, Atsumu reached forward to get a hold of him.

Holding on to his wrist, he gave Shoyo another soft smile.

“Shoyo-kun, don’t you want to know my answer?”

Atsumu pointed out, having heard at least the last part of his brother’s and Shoyo’s conversation.

Swallowing another knot in his throat, Shoyo turned around to him, when he saw Atsumu’s smile.

“I saw you a few times in front of the shop already, but the last time you were here, you seemed not too well. Are you feeling better now?” Atsumu asked honestly concerned.

Shoyo’s head was a mess. Not only did he just made a huge mistake, but now he was talking to his crush for the first time and he was even asking him how he was. It was too much to handle for him.

Shaking his head robotic at first, Shoyo switched it to a nod. Watching his reaction, Atsumu chuckled affectionate, reaching out to caress Shoyo’s hair. Brushing through it tenderly.

“I am glad. I was worried since I didn’t see you the last days.” Noticing his hand lingering on Shoyo’s hair a little too long, meeting Shoyo’s sparkling, fervent and expectant eyes, he flinched back, a little troubled, scratching his nape, Atsumu pressed his lips together, facing another way.

“So, well…how about I give you my answer while we eat something?” He let his eyes wander back to Shoyo. “I know a nice place close by. Want to join me, Shoyo-kun?”

Before his mind could grasp that Atsumu just asked him out on a date, Shoyo had already agreed and followed Atsumu to the place he recommended while the only thing Shoyo’s mind could think of, was how he would survive this alive since his heart was beating as fast as it could.

* * *

Three months later

Atsumu was waiting outside the classroom, when Shoyo came out together with two other classmates, chatting about the lesson. Putting away his phone, Atsumu waited for Shoyo to notice him when Shoyo’s eyes met his and he excused himself from the others to rush to his side.

Opening his arm, Atsumu caught him and met him with a quick kiss, bending down to touch his lips easier.

“How was the class?” He asked, while giving him a soft squeeze just a little below his butt.

Snuggling against him, Shoyo got used to ignore the others stare at them when he was with Atsumu.

“Fun, but you are more fun. Thanks for picking me up.”

Pleased to hear him say that, Atsumu chuckled, bending down again to kiss Shoyo’s hair, when he slid his arm around Shoyo’s shoulder to pull him next to his side, while Shoyo held on to Atsumu’s waist with his own, intertwining his fingers with Atsumu’s resting on Shoyo’s shoulder.

Tilting his head, Atsumu looked at his boyfriend. “Hungry?”

Shoyo grinned. “Yes! I am starving.”

Both laughing they began to chat over how the rest of their day had been as they headed to their favorite restaurant to which they went on the first day Atsumu and Shoyo had begun dating each other.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you liked this story, I would be happy if you leave me kudos or write me a comment!  
> I hope I see you again at my next update!
> 
> PS: if you want to participate in events like this as well, you can find me on twitter: @yv_nana


End file.
